


The One Where Gus is Straight

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-19
Updated: 2007-03-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: So, the son of Brian is straight.Gus POV.





	The One Where Gus is Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I remembered something from an ally training course about "coming out" discussions and decided to play with it. This story might be a tiny bit satirical.  


* * *

Today is the day. Today is the day that I'm going to tell my dads the truth. Watch out world, Gus Peterson-Marcus (Kinney) is coming out of the closet.

Seriously.

It's my sixteenth birthday tomorrow and the entire extended family is set to embarrass me in front of a couple hundred friends. Okay, maybe they're not _all_ my friends... but what good are rich dads if they can't throw you a massive, super-swanky party?

There's just one problem, though. My super-hot girlfriend will be there and she'll be meeting the family for the first time. We've been dating for like six months and she lives near my boarding school (shut up) so I've been able to keep her away from the vultures. And if that in itself isn't enough to worry about, there's the whole other thing where _she doesn't have a penis_. God, pops is going to freak the fuck out. My moms found out when they came up for a surprise visit and walked into a pretty heavy makeout session on my bed. I got in a lot of shit for that one because they screamed, and then the advisor came around and wrote me up for sneaking a girl into the residence. I totally expected mom(s) to whip out their cellphones right away and send a mass text-message to everyone in their address books, but they decided that telling the family was up to me.

So, my dads flew in this afternoon and they're taking me out to dinner. I think I'm going to break the news just before dessert is served. If I time it right, we'll be interrupted by a waiter placing a slice of chocolate death in front of Justin and I just know he'll have to eat it. And then pops will watch longingly. And anyway, it'll just be enough of a distraction.

Shit, there's the doorbell. Take a deep breath.

\-----------------------------------

Dinner is at an exclusive $100-a-plate restaurant, on par with my expectations. "Only the best for my sonny boy," pops would say -- sarcastically, of course. It's dark, and there's a lot of privacy. The table was just cleared of the main course, so I think this is my cue.

"Pops. Jus. I have something really important to tell you. I'm..." I hesitate. God, this is really hard.

Pops is impatient. "Spit it out, sonny boy."

Fuck. Here goes. "I'm straight."

"-the fuck?!" Justin kicks pops under the table and looks around the room to remind pops that shouted profanities are not appreciated in places like this.

They glance at each other before Justin speaks. "Gus, how long have you known?"

Well, I've known since Katie Simmons kissed me on the cheek after I gave her a dandelion when I was five, but that sounds a little pathetic so I'll spare them the details. "Since about kindergarten."

Pops grumbles and shakes his head.

"I tried liking guys but it's just not in me. When they kissed me, it was like kissing my grandfather. The dead one." I shudder at the memory.

"Gus, we can fix this. I'll hire the best psychiatrist in the continent and-"

"Brian." Justin rubs my dad's arm in what I hope is a calming manner. "Don't be ridiculous. Gus, we love you no matter what, and when your dad gets over the initial shock, he'll support you 100%."

I think pops is pouting. I can just barely see it under the Botox.

And just as I'd hoped, the waiter is here with our desserts. The conversation turns to chocolate, and my dad is just a little bit pleased when Justin offers him the last bite.

Well, that wasn't so bad. I just hope pops' shock isn't so severe that he reneges on his promise of a shiny, fast car with my name on it pulling into the driveway tomorrow. I told Maddy I'd take her for a ride.


End file.
